


Traffic Report

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where will you be when the lights go out all across the city streets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bearslayer).



> A prompt/gift to my bestfriend of eons, Bearslayer. Her nickname is a inside joke that is only 10 years old.  
> The Prompt was Explosions & Dessert Wine.

_“Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator;  that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic…”_

 

* * *

 

Pony laid out in the center of the still heated pavement of the road, the sun had gone down some time ago and the transmission was hours old now, yet still replayed in his mind as he stared up at the dark clouds that hid his vision of seeing the graves of those who died. Jet often said that he thought the stars served a better purpose as the after like than as just gas giants floating up there in the inky black.  
  
He didn't dare go to the diner, Ghoul and Poison likely heard the news already possibly when the broadcast aired over the pirate waves, Kobra was Party’s younger brother and his death would not be taken to well.  
  
Keeping his space from them would be best.  
  
Closing his eyes as he felt the first fresh stings of tears, Pony would give a bitter laugh, feeling the drink finally buzzing around in his veins. The scrape of the glass bottle on the pavement, sounded like the chiming of bells as he pulled it back up. Shifting around so he could take a drink from the sweet wine that Jet had traded for a week ago, a promise they would drink it when he got back from his mission.  
  
It was when, though now he wishes it had been an _if_ , then maybe everything wouldn't hurt so bad and he wouldn't have this need to be very drunk now.  
  
Pony wanted to be drunk.  
  
Maybe someone would run him over and then that promise of when could be fulfilled in the great beyond.  
  
_After_ he kicked Jet’s ass across the stars.  
  
Smiling he’d chuckle softly and look once more to the sky above, raising a hand up to reach for his fallen lover. Tears stinging as his nose burned, fresh waves of pain and loss bathing him.  Slowly his fingers would close into a fist before two moved out into the shape of a blaster.  
  
“ _Pew… see you space cowboy._ ”


End file.
